newstage48fandomcom-20200215-history
Heavy Rotation
Heavy Rotation (ヘビーローテーション) is the 17th single by AKB48 which was decided through the second general elections Lyrics |-| Romaji = 1! 2! 3! 4! I want you! I want you! I need you! I need you! I love you! I love you! Atama no naka Gangan natteru music Heavy Rotation Poppukoon ga Hajikeru you ni Suki to iu moji ga odoru Kao ya koe wo Omou dake de Ite mo tatte mo irarenai Konna kimochi ni narerutte Boku wa tsuiteiru ne I want you! I need you! I love you! Kimi ni aete Dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni Max hai tenshon I want you! I need you! I love you! Haato no oku Janjan afureru itoshisa wa Heavy Rotation Hito wa dare mo Isshou no uchi Nan kai aiseru no darou? Tatta ichido Wasurerarenai Koi ga dekitara manzoku sa Sonna tokimeki wo kanjite Hana wa hokorobu no ka na I feel you! I touch you! I hold you! Yume no naka de Dandan ookiku natte iku Boku no imajineeshon I feel you! I touch you! I hold you! Kono omoi wo Binbin tsutaete hoshii kara Heavy Rotation Itsumo kii te ta Favorite song Ano kyoku no you ni Zutto kurikaeshite 24 jikan Kimi dake rikuesuto chuu I want you! I need you! I love you! Kimi ni aete Dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni Max hai tenshon I want you! I need you! I love you! Haato no oku Janjan afureru itoshisa wa Heavy Rotation Heavy Rotation |-| English = 1! 2! 3! 4! I want you! I need you! I love you! Inside my head Music keeps playing Heavy rotation Like pop corn popping The words "I love you" are dancing Just by thinking of your face or voice I just can't sit still I am so lucky To be able to feel like this I want you! I need you! I love you! Since I met you The distance between us is getting shorter and shorter And this puts me in the best mood! I want you! I need you! I love you! Inside my heart My affection is overflowing non-stop Heavy rotation I wonder how many times Can people fall in love in the span of a lifetime? If I could have just one unforgettable love story I'd be satisfied Maybe flowers start to bloom When they feel such an emotion as this I feel you! I touch you! I hold you! Inside my dreams My imagination Gets bigger and bigger I feel you! I touch you! I hold you! I strongly want To tell you my feelings Heavy rotation Just like that song, My favourite song That I used to listen all the time, In non-stop repeat mode 24 hours a day I'm only requesting you I want you! I need you! I love you! Since I met you The distance between us is getting shorter and shorter And this puts me in the best mood! I want you! I need you! I love you! Inside my heart My affection is overflowing non-stop Heavy rotation Heavy rotation |-| Kanji & Kana = 1! 2! 3! 4! I want you! (I want you!) I need you! (I need you!) I love you! (I love you!) 頭の中 ガンガン鳴ってるMUSIC ヘビーローテーション ポップコーンが 弾けるように 好きという文字が躍る 顔や声を 想うだけで 居ても立ってもいられない こんな気持ちになれるって 僕はついているね I want you! (I want you!) I need you! (I need you!) I love you! (I love you!) 君に会えて ドンドン近づくその距離に MAX　ハイテンション I want you! (I want you!) I need you! (I need you!) I love you! (I love you!) ハートの奥 ジャンジャン溢れる愛しさは ヘビーローテーション 人は誰も 一生のうち 何回愛せるのだろう? たった一度 忘れられない 恋ができたら満足さ そんなときめきを感じて 花は綻ぶのかな I feel you! (I feel you!) I touch you! (I touch you!) I hold you! (I hold you!) 夢の中で ダンダン大きくなって行く 僕のイマジネーション I feel you! (I feel you!) I touch you! (I touch you!) I hold you! (I hold you!) この想いを ビンビン伝えて欲しいから ヘビーローテーション いつも聴いてた favorite song あの曲のように ずっと　繰り返して 24時間 君だけリクエスト中 I want you! (I want you!) I need you! (I need you!) I love you! (I love you!) 君に会えて ドンドン近づくその距離に MAX　ハイテンション I want you! (I want you!) I need you! (I need you!) I love you! (I love you!) ハートの奥 ジャンジャン溢れる愛しさは ヘビーローテーション ヘビーローテーション |-| ANG Singing parts = Selected Members : 1! 2! 3! 4! I want you! I need you! I love you! Inside my head Music keeps playing Heavy rotation Like pop corn popping The words "I love you" are dancing Just by thinking of your face or voice I just can't sit still I am so lucky To be able to feel like this I want you! I need you! I love you! Since I met you The distance between us is getting shorter and shorter And this puts me in the best mood! I want you! I need you! I love you! Inside my heart My affection is overflowing non-stop Heavy rotation I wonder how many times Can people fall in love in the span of a lifetime? If I could have just one unforgettable love story I'd be satisfied Maybe flowers start to bloom When they feel such an emotion as this I feel you! I touch you! I hold you! Inside my dreams My imagination Gets bigger and bigger I feel you! I touch you! I hold you! I strongly want To tell you my feelings Heavy rotation Just like that song, My favourite song That I used to listen all the time, In non-stop repeat mode 24 hours a day I'm only requesting you I want you! I need you! I love you! Since I met you The distance between us is getting shorter and shorter And this puts me in the best mood! I want you! I need you! I love you! Inside my heart My affection is overflowing non-stop Heavy rotation Heavy rotation Music Videos AKB48 JKT48 SNH48 ANG48 MV Sypnosis The Music starts at School where Caterina Johnson looks at some guy who she has feelings for but the guy doesn't never notices her soon Gloria Hernadez sneeks behind her and startles Caterina instantly she screams out loud and her crush notices and other people around laughs at her,Caterina runs away with her love note Gloria starts to feel sorry. Soon Lilyan Campos arrives and ask her what happens Catrina goes to the bathroom and stays there until Gloria and Lilyan arrive they tell her that they can help her then Caterina agreed they got out of the bathroom they camera slowly gives them a close up and the three girls depart Caterina winks at the screen the songs starts to Play Caterina sing her lines during the singing "I feel you ,I touch you ,I hold you "the girls try everything to make the guy notice her soon then continued to dance and have him notice her soon more girls ( Members ) help her get the guy then when it was lunch he finally notices her but the guys still made fun of her of what happened then she relized that he is mean and rude so she throws some milk at him and walks away the girls were following her and laughed at the guy soon Caterina and the girls(members ) join together for the close and Caterina waves at the screen and the rest of the girls Category:Music Category:Translation Category:ANG48 Category:AKB48 Category:JKT48 Category:SNH48 Category:Original